<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steve's got A Damn Huge Dilemma by TheMutant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860035">Steve's got A Damn Huge Dilemma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutant/pseuds/TheMutant'>TheMutant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Gen, Steve has ADHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutant/pseuds/TheMutant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had always got pretty severe ADHD and the serum did nothing so join him on his journey to hide something that didn't need hiding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am completely basing his ADHD of my own experience with it, so if you feel something is incorrect or not included please tell me because I don't know how it is with everyone else</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Rogers was sitting in the briefing room being introduced to his new house mates, well tower mates he still hadn't gotten used to the new world that he had woken up to. well he understood technology, he wasn't as stupid as every body thought he was. "hey captain are you listening" Fury called out over to the end of the table where Steve was sitting. he hadn't realized but his mind had wandered, he was getting sick of it, it was always a massive pain. it was so bad his dad used to beat him over it, he never understood he tried but it never worked, the only time he could ever focus was whenever he was drawing and as he got older in the army hid only focus turned into strategy planning. "Sorry sir just wandered off for a moment continue" Fury gave him a warning look and continued on with whatever he was saying.</p><p>as they were leaving the room he was dragged to the side by Tony Stark. he remembered reading Howard's file it had said he had a son. the only reason he knew it was Tony Stark was because he was the image of his father and from what he could tell so far was that they also had the same sharp wittiness. " hey so that briefing may have been a little too much so ill just show you around myself, i'm Tony by the way nice to meet you cap"</p><p>"This is the main floor were we have our movie nights eat and cook" Steve looked around the floor which was designed as just one massive room. the kitchen was on the right side, it looked very cold, the whole thing was just metal. Steve turned his head to see a massive couch and a two seater surrounding the biggest TV he ever saw. "I thought it was best to have it as one big open space, It makes it more communal, and also..." Tony ran over to one of the many silver presses and upon opening it Steve could see it was packed to the brim with popcorn "you can make more popcorn without missing the movie"</p><p>they finally arrived at his floor this time it was designed into separate rooms Steve didn't know what he was going to do with all the space but he was grateful regardless " and this is your floor capitano, as you can see its pretty bare so feel free to customize it, just tell Jarvis and he'll order it" Tony said looking proud of himself "umm who's Jarvis" Tony's face changed in the span of a millisecond to the face of someone who forgot they had homework to do for the class they are walking into. "of course i'm so sorry, Jarvis is An Artificial Intelligence I made, you just call his name" Tony said as he moved closer to Steve "Hey Jarvis is Barton in the vents spying" he held up a finger to signify to Steve to wait " yes sir, it appears that Agent Barton is currently in vent 71" Steve thought it was amazing, he was going to mess around with that later "huh that's weird, Jar bring up cameras of conference room 4" immediately a holographic screen popped out in front of them, On the screen he saw agent Coulson on his phone "of course" Tony laughed to himself but Steve wasn't sure what was so funny and he didn't ask as Tony was leaving his floor.</p><p>It was dinner time and Steve made his way to the common floor after Jarvis told him dinner was ready. when he entered everyone was standing around the island getting plates of food handed to them by Bruce. When Steve got his he made his way over to the fridge plate in hand to get a glass of cola, he put his table down on the counter and grabbed a glass and quickly filled it up. He made his way back to the table where everybody had now settled down he took a drink from his glass and popped it down on the table. he looked up and noticed everyone looking at him, he wasn't sure why until he looked around and saw everyone eating, Shit he forgot his dinner. he jumped out of his seat and grabbed his plate and sat down to eat, nobody questioned him, they all went back to eating</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony, Bruce, Nat and Steve were sitting in the common floor each doing their own thing. Tony was fidling around with a new suit design on his stark pad, while Bruce was writting up a new experiment he was doing onto his laptop, natasha was standing by the Microwave flipping knives waiting for her custard to finish and steve sat their with his book in hand. he was on the second installment of a new sci-fi series he came across by accident while looking for the moon landing footage. he loved it although it took him a long time to read the first 50 pages constantley hopping to his new art supplies and then over to his guitar, but then he went into hyper focus and ended up reading the remaining 300 pages in about 6 hours. if anything he would say that the serum made his immaturity worse, well that's what he was told was wrong with him all those years ago and he wasn't sure what his team would say if they had a very immature leader, he would probably be kicked of the team.</p><p>it was then when he was pulled from his thoughts and staring at the page and found Nat standing behind him calling his name with a cup of custard in her hand "sorry Nat, didn't mean to ignore you it won't happen again" he said turning around to face Nat who was now making a confused face "oh no Steve it's completely fine we all zone out sometimes" she smiled at him reasuringley. "what did you want to say" Steve asked confused by Nat's kindness and patience "oh yeah, that book you are reading? could I please borrow the first one"  Steve hopped off the couch and started walking "yeah just give me two seconds to get it".</p><p>He got out of the lift and made it to his room where his book still sat on the nightstand</p><p>it was now lunch time and they were all sat at various places around the communal floor. Steve was standing by the window KOKA noodle in hand looking at the beautiful skyline he was planning on drawing later in the confines of his own floor. "Hey Steve, where did you put the book just so I know before I end up going to bed without it and can't ask you" Steve quickly realized the mistake he made. the book was still sitting beside his bed, he can't remember what he did after walking into his bedroom, he can't remember coming back either "oh sorry Natasha i completely forgot, it's still in my room" he got back up to go and get the whole time spitting out apologies.</p><p>"Here Nat, I'm so sorry about that, I know I already said that it wouldn't happen again but this is seriously the last time" as she was taking the book Steve noticed a that Nat was making a face like she was examining him "Thanks Steve, no worries" he rubbed the back of his neck and made his way  to the couch, he could feel Nat's eyes on the back of his head</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve has to have a clean room for the window replacements</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was getting out of the lift when Tony confronted him "hey can you make sure your room is clean by tomorrow morning because we are having the windows done, just so the man can do his thing". oh shit Steve thought to himself, how was he supposed to clean his whole room by tomorrow "i'm sure that wont be much of a problem for you since your all army efficient and all" Steve rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly laughed. Steve quickly turned back to the lift to get a start on his cleaning.</p><p>Steve started sorting his clothes all over the ground into piles, he was no where near even a quarter way through, oh he was screwed. not only was that taking forever but he smashed a plate and two cups from his pile of dishes built up on the bed side table. he was going to have a mental breakdown soon, his room was so dirty and not just in clothes strewn across the floor but the various wrappers and fruit cartons on the floor that he kept tripping over.</p><p>Steve made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water so he could take a break for a while, He was halfway through the glass when Jarvis called for him "sir has called for you" it caught him of guard, he still hadn't gotten fully used to the disembodied voice coming from the ceiling "where is he?" Steve asked as he went to clean up the small spill from when Jarvis had frightened him "sir appears to be in your room" ah shit, was one heart attack not enough for today, how was he supposed to face Tony when he had the room of a rebellious teenager, he is supposed to be Captain America people are supposed to loom up to him. Taking a deep breath and calming himself he hesitantly made his way to the lift</p><p>He opened the door and was immediately faced with Tony looking around his room in what he believed to be disappointment. "Got to say Cap didn't cast you as the messy type" Steve knew he was screwed "look Tony, ill have this fin.." he was stopped by Tony dumping a pile of clothes into his arms "take these to the washing machines, and by the time you get back i'll have Dum-E up here helping us sort these to piles.....don't worry"</p><p>That was not what Steve was expecting, that's not how he should have been treated, with kindness almost understanding of which he had originally mistaken for disappointment. He should be down in the common room explaining why he is no longer fit to be their leader let alone a role model, But here he was returning to his room with 5 piles of clothes neatly piled on the bed. He looked around the room, the floor was still covered in all sorts including dinner from three nights ago he had insisted to eat in his room since he was too tired to interact with others. He was tearing up, great that's all he needed, he sunk to the floor head in hands. How could he let himself get this bad, how he could live in this filth.</p><p>he suddenly felt a pair of hands covering his own "hey Steve i'm gonna need you to take a deep breath in for me ok" Steve nodded as he sucked in a lung-full of air before counting to 5 and releasing it. He repeated this a couple more times under the guide if Tony until he returned to himself. "Buddy i'm gonna need you to tell me what just happened there" Tony said rubbing Steve's back. Steve slowly revealed how he felt about himself and the filth he lives in.</p><p>Tony reassured him it was ok and they would have it done by the end of the day, by which if some miracle they actually did. Steve looked around his room delighted with what he saw, he thanked Tony and enjoyed a good nights sleep in his fresh smelling room.</p><p>although a week later he was swamped by the clothes on the floor and once again felt like a piece if shit, why cant he just do this one simple thing that everyone else can.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>